


A Little Spanking Never Hurt Nobody

by toaquiprashippar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Smut, F/M, Here we go, Idk If I should say porn without plot, Just smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, but sure, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: Someone once said: 'A little spanking never killed nobody', right? *consensual, please*It's Daenerys birthday and she demands her present.





	A Little Spanking Never Hurt Nobody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliciutza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza/gifts).



> This little babe mentioned a little something about spanking *details will not be discussed LMAO* AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS. Sorry not sorry.  
> I hope you like this, love, and everyone else too! :)  
> Beta'd by the ever awesome [TheScarletGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/pseuds/TheScarletGarden) , thank you, my darling.

“Jon, I want you to spank me, not fondle my back.” Daenerys turned back to look at her boyfriend in anger. He was sweaty and delicious, looking at her with the most adorable flush on his face. She would melt if she was not so frustrated with his excessive care.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he defended himself.

“You could never hurt me, my love. But It’s my birthday and you told me you would do anything I wanted,” she pouted.

“A few slaps on your back is your birthday present?” he asked, amused.

“Well, that and a few other things. You know, your tongue, your…”

She bit her lip and he smiled, caressing her ass in a way only he could. A feeling of possessiveness took over him.

“Did you ever do that with any other boyfriends?” he asked her quietly. “Daario?”

“No, I never trusted any of them enough to ask for it,” she said, turning to him completely, sitting on his lap, her wetness meeting his awakened cock. They were at it for hours, taking breaks to nap and just lie there, feeling each other’s warmth, hearing to their breathing.

“So are you saying I’m special, Daenerys Targaryen?” he smirked and she bit his lip, finding the space to access his mouth, drowning in his kiss.

Nearly out of breath, she said “You know I am.” She touched his shoulders and chest, moving her hips to slid him against her center.

“Dany,” he moaned and she felt herself getting wetter with both the feel of his member and his moans in her ear.

“I love to make love to you, Jon,” she said, continuing her movements, maddening slow, as if she aimed to punish him. “But tonight, I want to be fucked,” she smirked down at him.

He lost it, holding her by the small waist he loved so much, Jon threw her on the bed. His cock was glistening with her wetness, but the sight of her open legs made him harder than he thought it was possible.

Before she could say anything, he entered her to the hilt. Jon needed a moment to stop himself from exploding then and there.

“Jon,” Daenerys whined and he kissed her roughly, starting to move his hips, growing his pace with each thrust.

“Jo-“ He hit her spot, the one that always heightened her voice to unhuman levels. She screamed, and his hips moved impossibly fast.

Daenerys tried to move, to meet his thrusts, but she felt almost paralyzed by the pleasure she felt with Jon inside her.

He assaulted her neck while their bodies drained one another.

Daenerys screamed a few times, even though she tried her best not to.

She wanted to speak but she could barely think. Jon came out of her, his cock as hard as ever, she wanted him back inside.

“Turn around, Dany,” he said and she opened up her eyes.

_Oh yes._

She turned, getting on all fours and he entered her from behind, just like she wanted, taking her to a level of pleasure she had never known before. His thrusts were hard, his pace quick, but after he spanked her back and his hands massaged her breasts, she needed to touch herself and she did.

Her body was shutting down with pleasure, his pace unstoppable, his beard against her back tickling and her senses were on overdrive.

“Jon,” she groaned when his hand grabbed her breast a bit rougher, and the other trailed down her stomach to join hers.

Her breast was set free, his hand reaching her heat, his hips snapping against her flesh, when his missing hand reached her bottom. She flinched, it did not hurt, it was just the right amount of strength to get her screaming, and a few slaps later, she was cumming harder than she ever had.

Her moans heightened, instead of screams, she felt as though she had no voice, no strength, nothing to say or do but let the pleasure take her every cell, her body still feeling Jon’s hips, touch, love.

She could feel herself tighten around him, milking from him the pleasure she felt herself as he came inside her, panting and breathless.

When he finished spilling himself inside her, he crumbled above her. She welcomed his weight, but she used her remaining strength to turn on her back. She loved the sight of Jon covered in sweat, hickeys and redness.

She smiled at her boyfriend, that looked at her with love in his eyes.

“You are amazing,” she said, he chuckled.

“You killed me,” he replied, closing his eyes, coming off from above her.

“Did I hurt you?” Jon asked shyly, which was ironic considering he was naked and sweaty beside her, after a night of the sorts of things that should actually make him blush, instead of a few slaps on her bum.

“You could never hurt me,” Dany reassured him, and he smiled, his eyes still closed.

She nestled against him, and he hummed a song she loved. Daenerys fell asleep in his arms, not knowing she would no longer be his girlfriend by her next birthday. She would be his wife.

Jon would spank her just as she liked him to do every now and then, whenever she asked for it. He would always do whatever she wanted him to, and the way she screamed at the top of her lungs would always seem to him like the best reward he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> SO??? Liked it?  
> Sorry not sorry, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this little thing! <3  
> Thanks for inspiring, my lady @adecila LOL


End file.
